User blog:Fire Stingray 2017/Brilliant Star Awards 2018 - The Winners + A surprise Teaser
I'm back with the now Yearly Brilliant Star Awards 2018 Ceremony. These are the winners. The categories were roughly the same as past year's, with the addition of brand new ones to conform eleven categories. *Brilliant Star's Game of the Year **''Creation: Imagery of Illusions'' (March 2018) *A Crossover with redrojo17, made with several media characters coming to life. Two young humans are the center of the conflict. This was personally the toughest to decide what should have won. (*) The Raven - VSRFX won 2017's edition. *Best Story **''Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata'' (October 2018) *This is a remake of the first two stories, with some characters from the sequels and the spin-off Dark Masters of the Night. It tells the story of Claire Edwards, a young human heiress and Keith Laurent, whose real name is Nero and is a dark noble, their loyalty and how he seduces her. The enemies are worse monsters than them, such as Claire's father Savio, the vampire mafia boss Vance Lockheart, and many more. The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon won 2017's edition. *Best Male Character **'Blake Snider (The FEAST Saga)' *Easily my favorite male character in 2018, the heroic protagonist of the series, he is a rockstar, while dark in looks and serious demeanor on the concerts. He's a kind hearted man with a strong sense of justice. He developed a lot throught the game series, both in canon and non canon games with different results, in The Final Act, he either becomes Anthem's new host, like Anonym, or just stays as himself. (*) Dynamo won 2017's edition. *Best Female Character **'Raven (Golden Apple of the Rebellion)' *Raven is a very sweet and friendly cowgirl who is a cute ghost, and is the central victim of the battle royale for the titular Golden Apple of Rebellion, her story with Butch and her brave resolve among the seven families of Inferno won my heart. In her future crossover appearance on Super Cross Blast, to release this year, she'll be one of the positive Solo Units. (*) Vanessa Luxaloss won 2017's edition. *Best Antagonist **'Phantom Victorius (The Stardust Angels Band Versus E.X.)' *This was a bit unpredictable, but probably I liked this antagonist than the most I did on 2018. Even if he follows the basic mad scientist motif, I've him a different spin from the usual, resembling more of a "evil savior". Even if he claims to want to save humans through his experiments, but gives the opposite actually. His desire of an absolute world with only a few strongest by his side. (Oh, and in the anime adaptation, he's given a villain song) (*) Rhyme won 2017's edition *Brilliant Star's Action/Adventure Game of the Year **''VSRFX Origins 2 '' **''Devil's Eye The Third'' *Double tie between the sequel of the fighting game, Origins 2, and the long awaited sequel of Devil's Eye 777: Chaotic Blood. The first came as a surprise because it is a sequel, but however marked the end of an era for the series and started another, The Third was a very hyped game in my resume, since it introduced several interesting and varied newcomers aside of varying the gameplay a bit, the story evokes Viewtiful Joe flashbacks. (*) It replaced the Fighting game category. *Brilliant Star's Cast of characters of the year **'Dream Revolution Team (Dream Revolution Firestorm)' *The team had very solid base and has been consistent since their debut in Last Fire. Coming from different customs, countries and classes, but many of them are very good friends with the Zodiac group, Alexa, Dynamo, Blade and Alison are the main quartet, albeit in some times Elaine, Agatha, Yuri and Ignis were added. (New category!) *Best new Brilliant Star IP of the Year **''Magical Girl Mirror Stella'' (February 2018) *A cute little game who combines Tim Burton inspired works, with magical girls and a fun environment, the story of an orphaned lady named Stella Anemone who becomes a magical girl alongside others to defeat an enemy under the name of Belial, the demon king. Each magical girl has their own stories. (New category!) *Brilliant Star's Crossover Idea of the Year (Yesterday and Today) **''Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast '' *The upcoming big name tactical crossover of the company whose motif is "Everyone is here!". Yeah, in a sense. (*) BSCTB and BASVX won last year *Next year's most anticipated project **''The Arcana Warriors: Illusionem Bellum'' **''VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior '' **''The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight '' *I can't believe three winners yet again, many were awaited personal titles of mine. But my personal favorites were these, two of them are sequels of long lasting titles. I'll present more of them in 2019. Especially the second one which I still need to complete! Illusionem Bellum is the biggest surprise of the bunch since it is just an arena game with fanservice, but also is the third installment of the series. (*) Last year three titles won the award. *Favorite In-Verse x Brilliant Retro Game (2009-2017) **''Devil's Eye'' (2012) **''The Arcana Warriors ''(2015) *Two titles again, I guess. These were my favorites of the bunch. Due to their crazy gameplay and story, and they are artistic compared to the other candidates, their use of 2D, the creative aesthetics, the use of motifs and allusions. (*) Last year TAOV: Advent and House of Happiness won. Maximum Mayhem... The Fifth installment of the Heroes series, renamed Brilliant Star Heroes. Now it will be different, the rules changed, the world's moving, what they are fighting for now? Mysterious forces are behind the new times, the biggest and craziest yet seen. (Title inspired on KOF: Maximum Impact) Category:Blog posts